


Felicity Ellenstein

by Charlottetheweb



Series: The Finsel Chronicles [1]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottetheweb/pseuds/Charlottetheweb
Summary: My first fanfic I originally posted to my Tumblr awhile back. I'm not very proud of it, but I'm gonna post it anyway. The main premise is that Eliza Ellenstein brought home another girl instead of Magda. That girl is Felicity, who is actually not the main character!
Relationships: Alan/Magda Ellenstein
Series: The Finsel Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857304
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

AU: Eliza chooses another girl to adopt instead of Magda.

“What about her?” A man spoke pointing to Magda

“No, she looks too similar to me. People may suspect something.”

“Why would they suspect anything? A mother and daughter looking alike isn’t strange.”

“Since my husband….isn’t in the picture they may suspect.”

“Fine, just quit it, Eliza.”

Magda simply watched on in confusion at the two. Wondering what they were doing. She needed anything to keep her mind off of the previous night. The night she had become orphaned. The fire would forever be burned into her memory.

Soon enough the man and woman had left. Taking a girl with them. Magda had seen the girl before, brown hair and blue eyes. If she was remembering correctly they had played once when they were little. Her name was….well Magda couldn’t remember

The next few years would be some of the roughest of Magda’s life.

Stealing and begging just to get by. She would get offers from a lady named Hosta, to become a ‘wicked girl’. It’s not like it mattered anyway, men would come to her and ask for her ‘services’. She could never sell herself like that, no matter how poor she was. She would accept, take their money, and then make a run for it. She could be pretty fast on her feet, if they weren’t bruised and aching. She made most of her money stealing even that didn’t bring her much. She would always feel terrible after doing so.

She had scars and a lot of them. Most of them from the men that she would steal from. They could never tell anybody about Magda’s stealing because she had nothing to lose. They would be doing nothing but giving her a home if they told a guard. So they did the only thing they could think of. Cuts, bruises, and scratches became a regular mark on Magda’s skin. 

The only true friends she had were the orens she managed to meet. A young oren girl named Motiti, and another oren who’s name slipped Magda’s mind... 

Motiti was very optimistic, despite her oppression. She helped Magda in her more desperate times. Motiti was cute enough to get some more slack, but in the hands of the wrong person….

Magda was finally old enough to become a maid. She didn’t expect much from the position. She got very little from it actually. She never wanted it to be like this. She knew she really had only three options; Marry into a wealthy family, Become a maid and hope for the best, or take up Hosta’s deal. While Magda was very beautiful, she knew marrying into wealth wouldn’t happen in a million years. With civilian and noble marriages, they always look to make ties to other families of wealth. Becoming a maid was the best choice for her,but if she couldn’t make it work there would only be one option left. For poor beautiful girls, the only remaining choice would be to become a ‘wicked girl’. 

Which was the thing of nightmares for Magda. She would rather die, but in the end, if she had to. She would do it. Selling herself to random men. That future held no meaning to Magda.

Becoming a maid was also not her dream. There was a risk to it. She could get a cruel master who would hurt her. She had even heard tales of maids being killed for minor offenses. But alas it was the only remaining option for her. She didn’t have many friends in good places, so trying for a job wouldn’t be easy. Luckily, maids don’t need a vast amount of training.

Also luckily for her, maids were in high demand. Even low skilled maids, like herself. In the end, she did have an advantage over the other maids. She was pretty, and nobles families would rather have an unskilled beautiful maid than have a professional ugly one. It was kinda like a status symbol. The prettier the maid, the better. Older servants were an even higher symbol, the longer they are employed by a noble family, the better.

Naturally, it wasn’t very long before a family picked Magda. They were a lesser noble family. The Ellenstein family. Magda had never even heard of them. She never really kept up with the noble’s drama, but this family almost seemed to not exist. Of course, she would sometimes flip through magazines to read the articles. Magda wasn’t the brightest but she knew lies when she saw them. 

The leader of the family was an older woman named Eliza, and her daughter. The daughter couldn’t have possibly been over a year older than Magda.

This is where the story truly begins for Magda.

Magda watched in sheer excitement as Eliza Ellenstein, a woman who she had previously not heard of, offered her a job. Not only a job but a place to stay.

“If you are to serve the Ellensteins, you will be full time. You will get no breaks. I don’t care if you stay up till 1 am to help us.” Eliza spoke. Magda instantly picks up on her attitude, a certain no-nonsense attitude. She knows this isn’t going to be an easy job, but understands she really doesn’t have much of a choice.

“Yes, my lady.”

“I am aware you have no prior experience, is that correct?”

“Yes, my-”

“Save it for later. I didn’t hire you to speak.”

Magda sighs, knowing that this really won’t be as easy as she expected.

“You will be going to every ball with my daughter. You will do whatever she asks you to do, no matter what it is. More importantly, Make sure she doesn’t embarrass the Ellenstein name. She has had some….problems in the past.”

Magda bows her head to Lady Ellenstein. She can’t help but reconsider Hosta’s offers. Maybe Hosta would be easier on her. Hosta wouldn’t provide any home, so this was still the best option.

“I assume that you agree to these terms?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Good, we must leave now.”

The carriage of the Ellenstein family wasn’t as grand as Magda expected. It isn’t ugly, by any means, however, it’s still less extravagant as Magda expected. Eliza leads her into the carriage and before long they are on the way. They are going to the place Magda would be trapped for at least a few years until she gets married off.

The ride was slow, with little talking from both Magda and Eliza. Eliza barely looked at Magda.

Because Eliza knows that the newest servant could’ve been her daughter, in fact with the way things are going maybe Magda would’ve been a better choice?

“Miss Eliza?”

Eliza quickly snaps out of her daze, she gives Magda an almost sorrow look, but in the end, she still is imitating.

“What?”

“What is your daughter like?”

“Hm, I’ll let you decide that for yourself. However, in public, you are to act as if she is the best thing in Finsel…..no make sure you act like she is the best thing in the world.”

Magda nods her head slightly.

“Magda, no matter what, just make sure she keeps herself out of trouble. I don’t want her tainting the family name any further.”

“If I may ask-”

“We’re done talking.”

Magda lowers her head. Thinking about how hard this all was going to be. 

There was no further talking from Magda that ride.

Finally, Magda and Eliza arrive. Magda can’t help but be slightly disappointed. It wasn’t a mansion like she expected, it was just like the more wealthy civilian homes. To Magda it isn’t small by any means, she just expected bigger.

“Magda. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Pardon me?”

“You are to never show any discontent with anything related to the Ellenstein family. Especially in public, or around me. Do you understand?”

“Yes my lady, my apologies.”

Magda’s mind wanders, in this place, she wasn’t even allowed to have an opinion, well she wasn’t allowed to express an opinion. This was better than the slums sure, but at least she’d be allowed to express herself in the slums.

Eliza leads Magda into the home, which just like that outside, was disappointing.

“Felicity should be ready by the time we get to her room.”

‘Felicity?’ Magda thought it’s kind of an old woman's name. Not bad, at least she’s heard worse, but she wouldn’t want it to be her name. 

“You will be given proper maid attire, Your room is right beside Felicity’s.”

That was another odd thing to Magda. Not only was she expected to be with this Felicity girl at all times, but she was also expected to sleep near her too. This was very odd to Magda, maybe this is normal for nobles. She has heard the saying that servants are basically their master’s property before, but she thought that was only a hyperbole. Apparently not.

They walk through the halls, passing many unused rooms.

‘Why would they even bother with this big of a house if they’re not going to use any of it?’ Magda thinks as they keep passing what feels like an infinite supply of doors. Maybe big houses are another status symbol to nobles? Even the wealthy citizens didn’t bother with big houses if they didn’t have a use for over half the rooms.

They reach the end of a hallway. Eliza knocks on a door, hard. As if she was really mad at somebody. No, not somebody, maybe Felicity did something to make her mad.

A few quick footsteps later and the door was open. A very disheveled girl, who couldn’t be but a year older than Magda. She was just a little taller than Magda, with Blue eyes and brown hair. She seemed so familiar, yet Magda couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Felicity I told you to get ready.”

Yeah, that confirmed it to Magda. She had no clue who this girl was.

“And I was going to until you busted my door down.”

“ Felicity, do we have to repeat last week's punishment?”

“You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to.”

“Felicity, by the holy name of the Goddess I will-”

“Yeah, Yeah you’ll throw me onto the streets and let me starve.” Magda had managed to already memorize the girl's name, Felicity. It definitely sounded like Madam Eliza wasn’t too happy with Felicity.

“I was actually thinking about locking you in this room for a few days.”

“You know damn well I could-”

“YOUNG LADY WATCH YOUR MOUTH!”

Eliza looked back at Magda as if she wanted Magda to help. Magda just kinda stood there in disbelief weren’t nobles supposed to be elegant? This all felt like one of those magazines with the covers printed with bright letters saying stuff like:

‘Jorcastle family brought to ruins by…”

‘Duke Bavlenka shares his secrets’

Eliza cleared her throat. Looking back at Magda with a look of sympathy.

“Magda, this is Felicity. I apologize for this. I wish I could say that she was better behaved.”

“Eliza, you actually got a maid for me?” Felicity looks past Eliza to get a look at Magda.

Eliza pushed Magda into the room with Felicity. The sound of a door being locked was heard. Magda lowered her head to Miss Felicity. She heard that was the correct thing to do. She didn’t know much about being a maid. Not yet at least.

“Good evening, Miss Felicit-”

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa let me stop you there.”

Magda raised her head.

“Excuse me, Miss-”

“Please don’t call me Miss or Madam or any of those fancy titles.”

“I’m sorry Miss, what am I to call you?”

“Ugh...You did it again. Just call me Ca-”

Felicity stopped for a minute as if in thought.

“Fel. Call me Fel. It’s spelled f-e-l only one L”

Felicity was weird enough, but Fel was a whole other level of strange. Where all nobles like this? Magda thought to herself. First name basis was what Magda was used to so it wouldn’t be too big of a change.

“Of course Fel, My apologies.”

“What’s your name?”

“My name is Magda.”

“Okay Magda, listen to me.” Felicity’s voice became stern “Stop being so formal. I don’t want you to act like a servant.”

Magda was already at a loss for words, but this was almost too much. She WAS a servant, why wasn’t Felicity treating her like one? Was this another noble thing?

“Fel, I don’t understand.”

Felicity sighed. 

“Eliza hired you to take care of me. I can handle myself. I’ll take you to ball and all of that, but overall….I just kinda want a friend.”

“Fel, I’m sure you-”

“Not really Magda. I have a TON of acquaintances. Most of them being REALLY low nobles. They just want a lift. After they’re done with me they leave.”

“I’m sorry about that, Fel.”

“Hm...it’s alright!” Felicity jumped back to being in a super happy mood “I have to get prepared for this ball!”

Fel nearly ran into her closet. Which was bigger than Magda could have ever expected. She had heard that nobles generally have giant closets, but this one was more of an extra room; and a big one at that. 

“Well, Magda the color of the night is red. Pick out an outfit.”

Okay, this was a lot more normal. She was expecting to help pick out outfits for her master, so she picked out a long red dress with flowers adorning the breast, and bottom of the dress. She brought the dress over to Felicity.

“Fel, I think you’d look great in this one.”

“The Last Blossom huh? Well, try it on, Magda!”

“Excuse me?” Magda didn’t understand.

“Well, I never said pick out a dress for me. I never really wore that one anyway. So, you can go ahead and have it.”

Magda looked down at the dress in her hands. It was nothing like she had ever owned. It was made of soft fabrics, and the flowers almost looked real. She ran her fingers across the dress, it felt so amazing, it was definitely not cheap.

“Go on Magda I already have an outfit picked out.” With that Felicity left the closet.

Magda left with little choice, put the dress on. It fit surprisingly well. The dress was probably made specifically for Fel, and it was a little long, It was still a miracle that if fit her.

A sudden shock came through her, she was going to a ball. She would be surrounded by nobles. She had no training, she couldn’t talk right, or move right. I mean she could barely dance. She stood in shock for a minute or two, like her world was about to end.

“Magda, you done in there?”

“Yes, Mada- I mean Fel.”

Magda walked out of the closet.

“Uh...Magda?”

“Yes?”

“Shoes.”

Of course! That’s what she was forgetting.


	2. Chapter 2

Magda and Felicity walked down the stairs of the house, Magda almost fell at least seven separate times. She had never worn heels before, so Fel went easy on her and gave her just one-inch heels. Magda still looked like she was a fish who grew legs and decided to walk, though.

Magda couldn’t comprehend how Fel could walk in 4-inch heels when Magda struggled with just one inch. Felicity walked gracefully, and elegantly as if she was born to be noble. While Magda stumbled behind her. It was clear she wasn’t even close to being her status.

Magda felt an icy cold glare on herself. She looked down the stairs to see Miss Eliza staring at her. Before she took her eyes off to stare at her daughter.

Eliza tried to ignore how Magda was dressed. How DARE Felicity give such a nice gown to a servant!? Yet she couldn’t complain, they were late to the ball as is. Eliza just didn’t want to start another fight. After all..this was part of the plan. She didn’t want to fight her daughter right before a ball.

An older maid helped her up to the carriage, her and Fel were facing each other. Magda couldn’t help but think she was pretty. Magda couldn’t help it.

She was anxious as a sinner in church. Her feet tapping, she tried to calm herself by cracking her knuckles and fingers. It didn’t help much, more or less she just needed a distraction.

“Magda, calm down it’s not that big of a deal.”

“N-not that big of a deal!?”

Magda snapped at Fel, maybe to her, this wasn’t much! Magda was from the slums she had no training whatsoever she would get killed out there. She’d get eaten alive by the hundreds of more experienced, more pretty, more educated, and more well-dressed women! Magda’s tapping grew more frequent, her breath quickened, everything felt hot. It was the middle of winter but Magda was sweating as if it was the middle of summer and she was wearing a fur coat. Her eyes flicked from object to object, she needed to get out of here. Every instinct inside of her told her to just run. Anything is better than this.

Then she remembered Hosta. She couldn’t go there. She had to stay.

“Whoa, Whoa Magda it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it won’t!”

“There are only a few citizens coming. Maybe a few lower nobles, but if they start something just tell me.” Fel cracked her knuckles “I’ll take care of them.”

Felicity wasn’t..exactly lying nor was she telling the truth.

Magda laughed slightly, not because what Fel did was funny. Magda just really needed to laugh.

“Y-you promise? No nobles.”

“Eh...Maggie might show up, but she won’t do anything. In fact, you’d probably like her.”

Magda calmed herself, this won’t be too bad. Maybe she would just stick by Fel the whole time? Yeah, that sounded like the best idea. Nobody would mess with Fel, so nobody would mess with her. Right? She couldn’t imagine doing this in a maid gown.

“Well, Magda I hope you’ve prepared yourself.”

The carriage arrived at a rather large house. It wasn’t a mansion by any means, but it was pretty big. It was like a big wood cabin. Magda had imagined a gigantic castle that was made of diamonds, and 1000 feet tall with glimmering light all around it. She was VERY pleasantly surprised by this. 

Fel helped Magda out of the carriage since she knew Magda would fall on her face if she didn’t help. That would’ve been a funny sight, but Fel, while she wasn’t a big fan of her, knew Magda needed a break.

Magda was still a little nervous, but knowing that she would be among average people was comforting. Heck, maybe she’d see somebody she knew? This wasn’t a huge dance, and maybe Giulolo would even be there. Lolo had disappeared from Magda’s life quite a while ago. Magda just never had the time, or money, to go and look for her.

They made their way up the stairs and entered the building. The fact that they could just walk in was quite amusing to Magda. Weren’t invitations necessary?

“Fel?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t we need an invitation?”

“Yeah, Don’t worry about it. You’re my plus one, this isn’t too formal of a ball, so nobody is really pushing for invites. Just in case, try to stick by me if somebody asks.”

Magda nodded her head. They kept walking until they reached the main room. 

It was unlike anything Magda had ever seen. It was cheerful, the room was bright with colors. People were chatting away with not a care in the world. She still felt out of place. These were still people above her in status. She had no right to be among them.

While she stared into space Fel began to tug her hand.

“Come on Magda. We have people to meet!”

Before long she and Fel were talking with a few lower nobles. Many of which completely ignored Magda. Even when she did speak up, they looked down at her. She was lower than them, but that wasn’t an excuse. Magda excused herself and took off to a desolate corner of the ball.

Every. Single. Time Magda had attempted to speak she was interrupted. Whether it was intentional or not. She had had enough.

She may be a nervous wreck, she may be a servant, she may be low-class but she WASN’T going to be treated like she didn’t exist. She sat on a nearby bench and tried not to look lonely.

As Magda sulked she gained the attention of a passerby.

“Um...Hi. You look uncomfortable. Is something wrong?”

Magda barely looked up at the stranger. She was pretty mad at this point.

“Yeah, I’m not uncomfortable just pretty mad.”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that. What happened?”

“People ignoring me.”

Magda suddenly realized that with that phrasing she sounded like a spoiled child.

“Well, not ignore. More like disregard” Magda said. Though she had little in the way of education, she knew those words meant the same exact thing. She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of sounding like such a brat...

“Don’t worry people ignore me too. You just kinda get used to it.”

However, it was sat next to her at the bench. That’s when she looked up, she definitely knew those blue eyes. 

“My name is Alan. What’s yours?”

That was it, Alan. She had talked to him once before. When she was a child. They were never friends, but they talked and played. She remembered him always wanting to be a brave soldier and rescue the princess. Magda was always the princess.

Felicity quickly realized her mistake. She couldn’t find Magda anywhere. She checked everywhere from the bathrooms to the garden. She was GONE like a gust of wind. She completely disappeared. Felicity knew she couldn’t just leave Magda here without a carriage back home, but it was starting to get late. Felicity tried not to panic in front of people. She knew Eliza would not be happy with this little stunt.

She frantically searched every corner at least a dozen times before finally finding her...

Magda smiled at Alan. She was amused by his somewhat shy behavior. He couldn’t be a noble, could he? She worried this was breaking the rules of being a servant. She couldn’t really help it though, he was too nice to her. They had probably talked for at least two hours before Felicity finally came up to them. When Alan didn’t remember her. Magda felt almost betrayed,but ...maybe it was better he didn’t remember her as a homeless girl.

“Magda! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, please don’t run off again.”

“Oh, sorry it's just-”

“It’s getting late we should go.”

As they walked Magda waved back to Alan.

They went back to the carriage. Jumping into the seats.

“So, how was your first ball?”

Magda was reminded of the rude women who just ignored her.

“It was….alright.”

“I’m uh...sorry about Melissa. She has a tendency to ignore.”

“That’s alright, are most nobles like that?”

“Actually no, quite a bit of them are pretty friendly. I’m actually pretty close with Barbara.”

“Barbara? Barbara Sakan?”

Magda was yet again, pretty shocked. Not only was Fel a noble, but she was a noble with friends in high places. She heard rumors about the tomboyish girl. Most of them were probably false. She heard rumor after rumor about proposals, marriages, and even one about a secret affair with a servant. Ridiculous.

“Yeah, she’s actually really cool. We go hunting sometimes, of course, Eliza isn’t big on me hunting,but whatever.”

“Fel, are there any disadvantages to being noble? It almost feels like you’re rubbing it in my face.” Magda lifted an eyebrow.

“Oh goddess, there are a ton. Rumors every. Single.day. You can’t marry who you want. You can’t dress a certain way. Most of it sucks Magda.”

With her last sentence Fel looked out the window quietly, until they reached their home.

Magda took this time to think about what this was all going to be like.

Without much communication, Magda and Fel went to their respective rooms.

Magda jumped in shock when she saw Eliza standing outside her room.

“Magda, I want to have a word with you,” Eliza opened the door “In private.”

Magda walked into the room. Was this going to be it for her? Did she fail already? Thoughts raced through her head. She didn’t think she did anything wrong.

“Magda,” Magda snapped out of her trance when Eliza spoke to her.

“Yes, Madam?”

“I want you to know I have no issue with you accompanying Fel to Balls. That IS what I hired you for. I do have...issues with your dress though. I understand that is Felicity’s dress, correct?”

“Yes, Mada-”

“Save it for later. No girl from the slums is going to wear my daughter’s clothes. Understood?”

“B-but ma’am what will I wear?”

“You will wear that uniform in your closet. If you want to buy more outfits you are more than welcome to,” Eliza’s voice got stern and she looked Magda in the eyes “If I ever see you wearing one of Felicity’s dresses again, you will be thrown back into the streets.”

Magda’s blood ran cold. Eliza was very intimidating to say the least. Magda wasn’t even given a chance to respond by the time Eliza closed the door to Magda’s room.

She sat on the bed. She took off the dress Felicity had given her and folded it and put it on top of a chair. She opened her closet, there were only a few things in there: A white nightgown,a maids outfit, and some black shoes.

She sprawled out on her bed. This was going to be rough. Every second of it would be rough.

She was on the edge of sleep when she was awoken by, take a wild guess, Fel.

“Hey, Hey Magda you awake?”

Magda shot awake. She wasn’t expecting a visitor. 

“I uh...heard what Eliza said. She came in and lectured me on it for an hour.”

Fel sat on the edge of Magda’s bed. Magda sat up.

“Fel,” Magda sighed “What am I going to do? I’m just going to have to wear a uniform, I guess.”

Felicity made a buzzing sound “Wrong! We’re going to get you a dress tomorrow. Since Eliza won’t let you borrow mine for some reason.” 

“Fel you don’t-”

“Nope, you’re not going anywhere dressed as a maid.”

“Fel, no I can-”

“You won’t be getting your pay until the end of next week, we have a ball tomorrow night and I-”

“I can make dresses Fel.”

Fel looked at Magda kinda strangely. 

“You can make dresses? You came here dressed in rags.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Felicity hadn’t lied. There was another Ball just the next day. This time it was a Ball by the Jorcastle Family. Magda had heard quite a lot about the family. About the widowed Duchess, and her children. Lynna and Gonzalo Jorcastle. She hadn’t heard much about Lynna,but Gonzalo was pretty popular.

Magda had borrowed some unused materials from Felicity in order to make herself a nice looking dress for the ball the next day. 

The color of the night was Pink. Magda had stayed up all night sewing a suitable dress, The Sugar Rose Dress. Her eyes were pretty tired ,but that wasn’t anything a bit of makeup couldn’t fix. Despite Eliza’s strict rules on clothes she gave Magda her own makeup. Even a bit of perfume.

Magda had lost her true sense of fear at this point. Worst case scenario she could run off to a corner again. She could find somebody to talk to. She couldn’t help but think of her future. If she was good, maybe some noble would come sweep her off her feet? She’d live a life of semi-luxury at least. She knew as a servant she shouldn’t think of these things. She had to stay with the Ellensteins, just for a little while longer.

Fel quickly ran off at the ball, and her and Magda parted ways. Magda couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being tricked. Why would she be hired for this? When Fel didn’t even spare a single word before departing. Why in the Goddess’s name would she just be hired to be seen with Fel? Was Fel’s reputation that low? No, that couldn’t be right.

Something wasn’t right. Magda just couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Young Lady?” Magda heard a mature voice call out to her.

She looked behind her. Tilla Jorcastle. It was her! Magda was standing on the same floor and the matriarch of one of the four families! She couldn't believe it.

“Y-yes Madam?” Magda bowed in Tilla’s direction.

“I’m sorry if my memory has slipped but I do not believe we have met.”

Magda’s stomach dropped. Was she going to meet her? This was a make or break scenario, if she made her mad that was going to be the end.

“Young Lady, you look nervous. Am I scaring you?” Tilla smiled kindly, as if she didn’t want to intimidate Magda. Magda had heard the stories, and her kind smile only made her stomach churn more.

It was too late for that. Magda couldn’t say she was just a servant, but she could get in even more trouble if she lied. She prayed to everything in her vocabulary not to freak out. She took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Madam. I never thought I would share the same floor as someone so elegant.”

Was that too much? Did that sound fake? Did she sound like a try-hard? Questions raced through her like bullets. She could almost feel the impact of the imaginary bullets.

“Oh, that’s a new one. What is your name?”

“My name is Magda.”

“Magda, I’m sorry but I don’t believe I know you at all.”

“Oh, I’m Felicity’s-”

Wait, what was she going to say? Sister, no that wouldn't work out. Obviously, being a maid was out of the picture.

“Friend.”

“Oh, how lovely. The poor girl needs a good mentor. With the things she has done, I’d have thrown her out! Luckily Eliza is forgiving.”

“Oh, she very much is.”

“If I was her mother…” She shot a look over at where supposedly Fel was. Magda not dare take her eyes off of her, “Let’s just say Lynna would be my favorite daughter.” She scowled, “Well, only daughter to be specific. I’d hate to be her mother. Rowdy, inelegant, inappropriate-”

“Not to mention loud-mouthed,” Magda whispered under her breath, so low she herself could barely.

“Ah, yes. She is quite loud.”

Magda’s heartbeat out of her chest.

‘How in the goddess’ name could she hear me!?’ She thought to herself. This woman really was scary...

“Well Miss Magda it has been lovely meeting you but I must go now.” Tilla walked away without much more than a goodbye.

Magda could feel her heart pounding over and over again. Like a thunderstorm within her chest. It only worsened when a hand was held out to her. An older nobleman bowed his head.

“May I have this dance?”

Magda didn’t even pay attention to the music. She couldn’t hide her shock, or more so her fear. She was like a wounded, cornered animal. An adrenaline rush came through her, and she took his hand quietly.

Maybe this could go well. If she just kept her pacing right and-

CRASH

Magda and the noble hit the floor loudly, as a green flash zoomed by. Magda could feel nausea coming up her throat from both the nervousness and nausea. Just as she felt bile rising she was pulled back to her feet, not by the noble, but by a familiar face.


	3. Chapter 3

Magda’s vision was still slightly blurred from the hit, but she could probably stand on her own if she even wanted to try. She couldn’t see who she was being held up by, but she could see the outline of the people who surrounded her. All colors seemed to blend into each other like painted glass underneath water. Magda had felt her head spin in ways she had never thought possible. It was like when you spin yourself around too quickly, but then try to walk tip-toed. Even though she wasn’t even trying to use her legs.

“She must’ve hit her head pretty hard,” said a noblewoman

“I think I heard her heels snap!”

“Poor thing look at her dress! It’s all ruined!”

Magda looked down at her dress. It was ruined. So much work had gone into it… all the ribbons… the expensive fabric. Well, Magda didn’t really know if it was expensive or not. She kinda just took some of the excess supplies from Felicity’s closet. It looked expensive either way. The bottom half was almost torn clean off. It would’ve been fixable if parts of the fabric weren’t ripped. to shreds. She really should’ve sewed the fabric more...

Just as Magda felt tears coming to her eyes, she heard a new voice.

“What is going on around here!” A pink blob appeared in Magda’s vision for a few seconds.

“This poor girl was just run over!”

“By the bastard of the Jorcastles!”

Magda’s vision finally cleared enough for her to make out the shape of the people around her. More like the silhouettes, but it didn’t matter to her. She saw mostly lower nobles and a few servants. She looked up, and saw the person holding her up was Alan. He had a concerned look on his face, but it softened slightly after he realized she was coming to. She could tell how worried he was by his eyes alone.

“We would like some space! I need to make sure she isn’t injured.” The blonde boy said as he lowered her to the ground for a second

The people seemed to back away from her by a few feet. It was almost like a dream to Magda. Faces obscured, but voices clear as day. She recognized the pink blob as Barbara Sakan. 

Before Magda really understood what was going on, she was being lifted up and taken somewhere by Alan. 

“I’m so tired….” Magda didn’t even realize she was mumbling to herself until the boy responded.

“Y-yeah. I’ll get you to a doctor.” She saw the blush on his face, and relaxed.

Felicity stood victorious over Lynna yet again. 

“Geez, Lynna get a life! You have other things to do besides fight me, right?”

“I-I!”

The crowd stood around Felicity. Lynna stood alone. Lynna was beaten again...by Felicity...again. Her family had nothing compared to the Jorcastles. Yet, Lynna still felt below Felicity.

“Well, Lynna. I have things to do, goodbye!” Felicity waved goodbye to the green girl and started to walk away.

“Shut up!” Lynna burst through the crowds and ran as fast as she could to the opposite end of the ballroom. She felt hot tears pour down her face, she felt herself bump into something, but she kept running. Whatever fell over is less than her.

Felicity looked around at her group of….friends? They had all left her once the battle was done with. The brunette frowned for a few seconds to herself before perking back up and walking to the next group. They quickly dispersed over to the ballroom balcony to view something.

No matter how much she tried to squeeze through the growing crowd the only thing she could see was the bottom of the 1st floor. Fel heard talking about some noble being knocked over. 

‘What's the big deal?’ She thought to herself, as she finally managed to get closer to the balcony, ‘Probably just some-’

She saw Magda on the ground being held up by a guard dressed in blue, and being slowly walked away as the crowd parted. She felt her heart stop for a split second before her legs moved on their own to blow through the crowd of nobles and down to the first floor. She hadn’t even felt the bottom of her dress being shredded underneath of her heels.

Felicity felt the familiar sense of being watched. A sense that was near-constant for a noble. She soon lost track of the blue boy and Magda. All that was left was the dread of both knowing she was going to get punished, and the eyes of the nobles.

“Well, I don’t believe it's serious. At most a concussion,” The voice speaking was rather generic. Nothing really special about it. It was professional sounding though...

Magda breathed a sigh of relief as she heard those words come from a man whose face she couldn’t quite make out. She didn’t really know where he was, all she knew was that she was probably safe, and not dying like she had thought.

The blonde girl looked around the room for Alan, but didn’t see him. She huffed a bit but understood that Alan wasn’t her childhood friend anymore. He didn’t even remember her.

“Miss? Are you awake?” The voice said calmly.

Magda’s eyes opened more and she tried to sit up, only for a burning headache to shake her entire body. She kept her eyes open and saw somebody wearing black clothes walk up to her.

“Y-yeah! I’m up.”

“Young lady, I am very sorry,” Magda looked over and saw the head of the Jorcastles staring down at her.

“Oh, please you didn’t-” Magda began to speak, but the duchess held her hand up. Magda instantly stopped talking, and her palms began to sweat slightly. 

‘Did I do something wrong?’ Magda thought as the Duchess began speaking.

“Lynna knocked you over during the ball. I should have kept my attention on her…” The duchess’ eyes narrowed as she looked to her side, “It doesn’t matter if you forgive her or not. You will have a very..impressive gift waiting for you when you get home.”

Magda nodded her head slightly at the Duchess. The duchess did the same to Magda before walking out of the room they were in. The duchess almost seemed..happy?

“Miss, do you think you are able to return to your home?”

“Um...uh...yeah.”

“Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea…” Eliza said as she sat herself down on a nearby chair. She covered her eyes with her hands but looked through them to see Felicity.

“It’s not my fault she ran off!”

“Felicity. Please. I am not dumb.”

“That’s not what I’m saying. She ran off because-” Felicity hadn’t thought about most of her arguments before she spoke. Her heart sank a bit and her eyes drifted down to the floor, “I...gave her permission to.”

“So, that's the truth?”

“Y-yes mother…”

“Oh Felicity...your reputation will be ruined if they find out she is a maid..”

“What? That’s not-”

“You’ve been dressing her up as a noblewoman. If anybody else were to find out…”

“You’re the one who got me a babysitter,” Felicity murmured to herself.

“I know. I should’ve known you we not mature enough,” Eliza breathed heavily and buried her face further into her hands.

Felicity stood in shock, she had never seen Eliza like this before. Her stomach tied itself in knots. The knots untangled just to tangle again a second later. Her legs weakened

“M-mother?” Felicity took a few steps towards Eliza.

A knock on the front door made both Eliza and Felicity jump. A maid quickly came down the stairs to answer the door. Eliza took her face away from her hands and rushed up the stairs.

Felicity’s shoulders slumped and she looked down at the floor. She really was a failure..wasn’t she? 

The maid turned around quickly and gestured for Felicity to come closer. Out of all the people Felicity expected to see Tilla was the one she was expecting the least. Tilla definitely did not look happy, she didn’t look mad either. More or less she just looked...neutral. Like a scary neutral. Felicity couldn’t help but see her as an angry cat. You’re not really scared of it, but you don’t really want to mess with it.

“Has Magda returned here yet?” Tilla peaked her head around Felicity and looked for Magda for a second.

“No, she hasn’t come back yet.”

Tilla looked back at the carriage in anger, and a familiar green woman looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity couldn’t help but smirk at seeing Lynna look away defeated. Something about her failure always made Felicity feel just a bit better. Something about it made her happy. That girl tortured Felicity her whole life, now it was finally a...slight revenge. She felt her brain pressuring her to play up Magda’s injuries if only to make Lynna’s day a touch worse.  
“Miss Felicity, I have some gifts for Magda. I hope she can forgive the Jorcastles.” Tilla suddenly began to walk away back to her carriage. Felicity saw a slight argument. It all ended with Lynna in tears and Tilla walking back to Felicity with some sort of box. Tilla’s servants were carrying the box. It looked heavy like something used to carry tools.

It took a few seconds before she realized what was shining. It was gems and jewels... expensive looking ones at that. It looked like something Maggie would buy just to show off. It may have been flashy even for Maggie though. It looked like some type of wood and it was decorated by gems that seemed to be almost stuck on whenever one part wasn’t gem-y enough. It was not a pretty sight, and Felicity’s standards weren’t exactly sky-high.

If Tilla hadn’t handed Felicity a key to the box, Fel would’ve honestly thought it was just junk. She knew better. She knew the duchess was not the type of woman to give away well...anything really, but more importantly she wouldn’t just give away something useless. She had an image to protect, after all. Felicity made a very unladylike, ‘Huh!’ when the box was released into her hands by the servants. Felicity could almost hear Eliza’s lessons on being a lady. She pushed those back into her head before looking up at Tilla. Whatever the heck was in that box was either: A: some huge dress that had already fallen way out of fashion by now or B: A dead body. Felicity couldn’t decide which one she would prefer.

“I cannot wait to see Miss Magda wearing them at the next ball!” Tilla said before bidding farewell and leaving the Ellenstein property. 

Felicity walked into the house with the massive box in hands. She used the back of her foot to close the door with a loud bang before purposefully dropping the box onto a nearby table. The box clunked a bit.

“M-miss what’s in there?” A maid said as she carried a basket full of full perfume bottles through the house. The maid stopped when she saw Felicity struggle to carry the box.

“Dead body,” Felicity said while wiping the sweat off of her face.

“W-what!? I-I won’t tell anybody I swear!”

“Nah, not really don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t be that surprised though.”

“W-what!?”

“Some of the stuff I have heard that woman say, a dead body wouldn’t be that hard to believe.”

“What does she s-say?”

“A weird amount about murder and assassination. Like a really, really weird amount. Probably has a hit on Lynna,” That last part Felicity was originally going to make it a joke. She soon realized it may not actually be…

“A-Anyway,” Felicity took the key in her hand, and opened the box.

No wonder the box was THAT heavy. It was nearly filled to the brim with all sorts of jewelry. At the top was a golden tiara with sapphires decorating the top of it and onyx dotting the bottom of it. Felicity saw quite a few smaller boxes buried underneath of other jewelry. The maid watched in sheer awe as Felicity opened one of the smallest boxes. Some of the most gorgeous, and probably most expensive, rings either of them had ever seen were stored away there. Ruby, emerald, diamond, whatever gem or material was there. 

‘Tilla just gave these away like they were nothing!’ Felicity thought, ‘Just how rich is she!?’  
The maid looked around nervously and whispered in Felicity’s ear.

“M-may I have just one of those rings or a necklace? Even a bracelet?”

As much as Felicity desperately wanted to give the poor girl something. She felt unable to. This wasn’t hers. It was all Magda’s. Stealing from an injured woman was...

“I’m sure Magda will give you something. This, uh, isn’t really mine.”

The maid’s shoulder’s dropped a bit. Just as she began to pick her basket back up. Felicity held out one of the less glamorous rings to the maid. Felicity put one finger in front of her lips and winked at the maid who happily took the ring from Felicity’s hand. The maid nearly skipped up the stairs. Felicity felt good inside for a few seconds before she heard footsteps down the stairs. She already knew who it was. Goddess help her…

“Felicity? Who was at the door?”

“Ah! Mom. It was Til- Duchess Jorcastle,” Felicity quickly shut the box, almost crushing a pearl bracelet in the process. 

“Felicity? What’s behind you?”

“A gift. For Magda!”

Eliza’s face shifted a bit in shock. Then into fear in under a second.

“The duchess knows of Magda then…”

“It’s not a bad thing! I don’t think…”

“Daughter, I tried to raise you to be obedient...I really tried.” Eliza closed her eyes

Felicity had heard those words many times, but never in a sad tone... and definitely not with that face

“M-mom, If I knew this is what would’ve happened I would have never done it. I would’ve told everybody she’s my maid. I didn’t mean for her to get hurt..”

“I wish you would have. Dressing her up and portraying her as a noble…. When in reality she was just a maid.. She could be killed.”

“W-what!?”

It was a convincing lie on Eliza’s part. Felicity knew none of Finsel’s laws, and she knew Felicity would never look into it further. 

“If anybody finds out...they could have a bounty set on her..”

Most, all, of this was a big lie. A woman so desperate she was willing to risk everything just to climb even a step higher in status, she was willing to make such elaborate lies that if they were ever uncovered….

“T-that can’t be true!”

“Please, Felicity go to your room…”

Felicity didn’t bother staying downstairs for the argument and ran upstairs to her room. 

Eliza smiled. Her plan didn’t go exactly as expected. It went better. She looked down at the box. Not only had Magda become the talk of the nobles, but she became a sympathy machine at the same time. 

“Perfect,” Eliza said to herself.

Magda made her way home in a carriage much better than the Ellenstein’s one. She had met the man who had made sure she was alright. Barris Sakan. Magda squirmed a bit at actually meeting him. She had no issue with him, but she really wasn’t used to being near nobility. Her eyes stayed on the windows as they rode to the Ellenstein Residence.

“So, Miss Ellenstein,”

“Hm?” Magda looked over at Barris

“What is your relation to Felicity?”

“Um...I-”

“I apologize. That was a rude question..”

“N-nonono! You’re completely fine!” 

Magda then realized that now she had to explain how she was related to Felicity. Which she obviously wasn’t. Her and Felicity looked nothing alike. He wouldn’t believe they were related in any sort of way. Maybe, just maybe he’d believe she was a cousin...

“Our relationship is....complicated,” Magda said. She was so nervous she didn’t even have to fake her answer. It was technically not a lie.

“How so?”

“Well,” Magda started as she began to look out the window again, “I really only see her as somebody above me, yet she treats me like I’m on the same level as her. I see her as a friend at best..”

“Sibling relationships are difficult. I would know.”

“S-siblings?”

“I know this whole situation must be very confusing for you.”

‘What situation?’ Magda thought to herself. Magda was an only child as far as she remembered,so did Barris really think her and Felicity were…

Before she could finish her thought Barris interrupted.

“We’re here. Would you like me to walk you to the door? Just in case”

“No, thank you though. Magda picked up her dress slightly as she got out of the carriage and walked towards the residence. Her head was still foggy, but she was able to walk by herself to the door.

She looked down to the ground as she gave a tiny first knock. Only to be happily greeted by another maid before she even thought to knock twice.

“Hello, Magda!” She near shouted as she grabbed Magda by the arm and dragged her into the living room. The ring on the maid's finger gleamed in the light.

Magda’s head spun around and she felt nauseous again. Luckily the maid stopped before Magda had to hurl out whatever she had eaten that day. 

“S-sorry. I was told to get you straight to bed.” 

Before Magda could even think of a response she was being neared shoved up the flight of stairs leading to the second story. Before she even knew it she was in her bedroom. Well, her new bedroom anyway. It was huge compared to her old room. It had a big closet and a balcony that she could see the stars out of. There was an empty vase in the middle of a vanity that decorated part of her room. On the door was a full body mirror...

The moonlight dimly lit up her bed. Magda forgot that this was her new room, and just thought about sleep. Magda undid the buttons on the front of her dress and let it drop uselessly to the floor. It was scrap now, anyway. She curled up on top of her blanket, too exhausted to even move under the covers. 

The whole day almost felt like a big blur. She remembered getting knocked over, and, nearly, dancing with a noble. The rest was all a big void in her mind. She kicked her shoes and stockings off, before finally shutting her eyes to rest.

The morning sun beamed into Magda’s eyes and startled her awake. The second she sat up her head throbbed with seemingly every heartbeat, and her eyes instinctively shut. Her hands went to grab her head, but she was startled by her door suddenly opening, which made her hands retreat back to her sides.

“Magda, me and-” It was definitely Eliza. Magda tried to hide her pain, but Eliza was smarter than that. 

She walked from the door to the windows and pulled the blinds shut. The pain in Magda’s head was still aching, but the darkness made her able to at least function.

“I’m-” Eliza paused, “I didn’t realize how bad it actually was.” 

Eliza’s eyes softened a bit, “Please come down when you are well. I will have the cook make you something light for your pains.”

“T-thank you, Miss Eliza,” Magda managed to croak out, “You really are too kind.”

“Please Magda, for your own sake. Call me Mother.”


	5. Chapter 5

The wind blew through the windows of her palace. A palace built on lies. A woman looked out upon her people. She was beloved, but they didn’t even know what her name was, or that she was a noble woman who survived the bloodiest revolution in history...

Magda almost saw a slight smile grow on Eliza before she left the room. Magda mostly kept to herself most of the day, barely picking at the bread and soup that a maid had brought in. She just couldn’t be hungry. Her stomach wasn’t growling, so she shouldn’t be hungry. She did stuff herself like a pig the last few days, so she didn’t really expect to be hungry at all.

Her head ached through the day, only stopping when she took naps. Every time her eyes closed she remembered the slums where she grew up. The words people would say about her…

“Don’t look at her sweetie. She’s just an urchin.”

“She probably works in the Red Light District. I heard those disgusting men like them younger.”

The sudden creak of her door opening made her open her eyes. She remembered not to jump up, because of the incident that morning.

“Hey, Magda..” It was Felicity. She slowly moved her way to sit on the side of Magda’s bed, “I am...so...so sorry.”

“Fel-Felicity, What do you mea-”

“Because of me you could be killed.’  
“W-WHAT!?”

“I-I said I’m sorry! I can’t do anything about it right now!” Felicity's eyes narrowed and she looked at the ground. 

Magda stayed quiet for a minute, before speaking

“I guess….I’m your sister now.” She chuckled a bit before sitting up more

“Me and her already made a good story up, so you are my twin sister. You were stolen at birth and somehow ended up in the slums. That should cover most questions. Otherwise you have free reign over the story…”

“I’m not just some book character Felicity. I know people outside of this place. Won’t people not believe that we are twins of all things? I mean...just plain sisters would work better.”

“They can’t prove us wrong, can they? Besides, we're way too close in age to pass as regular sisters.”

Felicity and Magda spoke for a few more minutes before Eliza called Felicity back.

Before Magda even knew it she was all better, she was mostly all better anyway. Her head ached every so often,but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could’ve been. She could feel Eliza staring at her scars every time they took her measurements for yet another dress.

Felicity was always there during Magda’s measurements. She always looked on with fascination. Magda would avoid eye contact ,and before she knew it her closet was filled with nice dresses. Nothing super spectacular, but definitely eye-catching. Shoes filled the bottom of her closet. Now the shoes were gorgeous and gigantic. Some of them didn’t even have a back to them. Magda questioned how in the Goddess’s name was she supposed to get more than a foot wearing those.

Felicity smiled and stepped into the doorways as Magda tried the dresses on. Felicity knew those dresses weren’t super amazing, but Magda looked at them with such awe, and adoration. Like a child, really.

After a few second Magda attempted to put the pair of heel without a back on and walk. Without hesitation Felicity ran to Magda and grabbed her arm as Magda took a step.

“Whoa there, Magda! I do not think you’re ready for..those.”

“I-I know but-”

“Nope! Nuh-uh! Let me get you a more…..simple pair of shoes.”

Felicity guided Magda over to a chair and searched Magda’s closet. Magda only had around 5 pairs of shoes, Felicity couldn’t help but tilt her head at the tiny amount. 

‘I know our family isn’t rich,’ she thought ‘But we can definitely get her more shoes than these. I don’t even think she has another white pair of shoes.’  
It took her a second but she did find a nice pair of pastel pink shoes. When felicity turned around Magda was still on the chair looking at herself in the mirror.

“Don’t worry, you get used to them,”

“W-what?”

“The heels. You’ll be strutting around in those backless ones before you know it.”

“It’s not the heels..”

“Magda, your scars aren’t that bad.”

“But, you don’t have any scars…” 

“I have some cream to get rid of those, you know.”

“Really?! That’s ...unheard of!”

“What? You really are from the slums aren’t you?” Felicity stood up and went over to her vanity to pick out a small box of the cream. Only to find it mysteriously missing.

“Uh..wait here get in your dress real quick. It’s the one in your closet that isn't a maid outfit,” Felicity walked out of the room, leaving one of the gloves on her vanity.

The new dress in Magda’s closet was gorgeous. It was a long pink dress that reached her ankles. It sparkled like stars, and Magda almost swore she saw magic on it somewhere. Along with her dress came some pink heels. She sighed in relief when she saw they were only 1 inch. 

She stumbled her way back into Felicity’s room. Making sure to loudly knock before entering. She stepped in just as Felicity was buttoning up the top of her dress.

“Mom said you have to keep the scars for a little while. Just to play up the whole kidnapped at birth thing for a bit.” 

It took Felicity a second to realize Magda’s disappointment. Felicity perked up and told Magda to check the box in her own closet.

Magda toddled back into her room. Her closet door was slightly ajar, and when Magda opened it she saw the cause. Some weird looking box at the bottom of it. It was an ugly looking thing. Even by Magda’s standards, which were not high, it just seemed like a box with jewels glued to it.

When she opened the box she nearly passed out.

“But it’s gorgeous! I have to wear it!” Magda whined as she held the emerald earrings in her hands.

“Magda, listen. Pink and Green. Not gonna work. Nobles notice things that uh…” Felicity paused. 

What was she going to call Magda? Some girl from the slums? I mean it wasn’t wrong but it was still-

“Citizens don’t,” Magda said as she put the earrings back into their case

Magda suddenly remembered something from her childhood.

She had just managed to scrape up a few bits of gold, maybe 5 or 6. A young impressionable Magda walked through the streets. Her eyes lit up as she walked through the streets.

She saw tall adults walking past her and eyeing her. Some even stopped to ask her questions. Like where her parents were, or if they could see her bruises.

Magda never answered them she always just kept walking. That’s when she saw a very old woman walking in her direction. Her green earrings shining in the scorching Finsel sun. She offered her earrings to Magda in exchange for her coins.

With stars in her eyes, she agreed and happily handed them over. Money that could have fed her for a month was spent on something to show off. She let another child see them. Magda never saw those earrings again.

Magda finally came back to reality. 

“Felicity, how about you decide. You would know better than I would.”

Felicity smiled at the opportunity to dress another girl up.

“Magda, what was it like in the slums?”

“You are gorgeous for a slum girl!”

“What an incredible story!”

Those were words Magda had heard all day from the nobles. She was the center of the ball. They excused her every mistake, and most found it endearing in a strange way... Because she was so new to the social scene.

She felt accepted as part of the group. They all loved her! They followed her around asking to dance, and asking questions. She was called every synonym for the word beautiful, and strong imaginable.

Felicity had to drag some nobles away from Magda on a couple of occasions both physically, and turning their attention off of her. It was almost like Magda was just...bait? Something about this whole thing made her stomach churn. 

She managed to squeeze past some people and into a more remote part of the ballroom. Only a few others were there. All until-

“AH! FinallyIgotamomentwithyou!” 

Magda flinched at the loud voice as a woman ran up to her. Before she could decipher what she said the woman grabbed her hand and started to pull Magda by the arm.

“Huh...Huh, I’m Kelly! I need to know everything!” The woman heaved as she pulled Magda into a secluded hallway then onto a balcony.

Magda wasn’t exactly scared of heights, but she sure did not like them. Her stomach flipped a few times while she looked down.

“Um...I’m-”

“Magda Ellenstein? Yes of course I know! You must have so many stories!” Kelly looked at Magda like she was a wrapped up gift. She seemingly pulled chairs out of nowhere and pushed Magda into one of them...

“Tell me EVERYTHING!”

“W-well I was born-”

“To Miss Eliza Ellenstein! I know that much! What about some of the things you saw. Any hatred you keep locked in that pretty blonde head of yours?”

“I-I have nothing against anybody…” Magda said, mostly truthfully.

Kelly looked disappointed by Magda’s response before perking right back up and asking another question,

“So, what all did you experience?”

“Well…” Magda started, ‘I had a pretty rough childhood. I had to steal a lot to get by..”

Kelly listened with such intensity that it frightened Magda a little bit. Kelly was like a sponge, soaking up every detail.

Magda didn’t know what and what not to say. Afraid she would get caught up in a lie, she just told most of the truth.

Finally, she managed a second to herself in the gardens. She felt the need to almost hide among the bare trees of winter. The fountains were still running water, and she could even hear birds…

In the middle of winter? All of the birds must’ve left months ago...


	6. Chapter 6

Magda looked around the frozen garden, she didn’t see anybody. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to. She just savored the alone time like the finest wine, which she had also had today. She thought it was just fruit juice until her head started to fuzz up. Apparently, she could hold her alcohol at least fairly well according to noble standards. She quickly got over the thought and continued to walk. She didn’t even notice how frozen it was outside. 

She sat down on the side of a fountain that wasn’t running due to the freezing cold. She took a deep breath before finally relaxing her back. If only she could take the corset off, even for a minute. She could barely breathe much less move with the stupid thing on. The earrings Magda wore made her ears itch from being so cold. They almost felt like they were burning. 

She didn’t even care anymore, she grabbed the earrings and took them out. She didn’t know where to put them so she sat them down beside her. She massaged her earlobes with her index and thumb for a few seconds before standing up.

She wanted to go back to the ball, she really did. She just ...couldn't for some reason. Something was holding her back. So, she just sat back down. She looked down at the snow-covered earth. She used to hate winters. It was always...so...so cold. She always had to huddle up with other children, and sometimes Orens for warmth. Now she was willingly sitting in the cold. But this time around she had a full belly, clothes, jewelry. What was she to be upset about? She got her wish. She had a job...kinda.. and a nice home. She didn’t know what she was missing so much.

What about her childhood did she forget? Why was she so selfish? She had NOTHING and now she had more than most people could ever dream. Yet, she still was missing something. Magda’s thoughts raced and a few tears came to her eyes. 

Her tears had no reason to be there. She wasn’t sad, frustrated, or even happy. She just...was. Magda took off her glove and wiped at her eyes. She had no makeup on, so she had nothing to worry about. 

Magda came out of her trance when something snapped, she whipped her head around.

“Ah! Sorry sorry! I didn’t mean to sneak up on you!”

Magda sighed in relief it was just Alan, who had put his hands up at she looked at him. 

“Oh! Please, don’t worry. I’m fine.” Magda felt another warm tear go down her face but didn’t want to wipe it and bring more attention to herself than needed.

“Err...were you-?”

“Yeah, It’s just a lot to take in.” Magda interrupted.

Alan gestured next to Magda, “Is it okay if I- Ah! Sorry! What’s wrong?”

“I-I,” Magda stuttered to get her words out, “I have no idea. I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

“No! Don’t worry you’re fine. I’m sure finding out your whole life has been a lie has been difficult! I have to say I really admire you..”

“Hmm?” Magda looked at the boy sitting beside her.

“Well... I’m from the slums too... and I grew up even better off than you did. Ah! I didn’t mean it like that! Sorry...”

“Don’t worry. It’s fine. you’re completely right I didn’t grow up with much.”

“And yet...you turned out so well. You’re amazing, Magda!” He smiled brightly at Magda, making her blush slightly.’

“I only did what I had to do to survive. I have some regrets of course..”

Alan smiled, “I’m kind of sad we didn't know each other as kids. You’d have probably been my friend.”

Magda slumped down a bit, he really didn’t remember her.

“Wh-why did you come to look for me?”

“Well, I wa...I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Magda felt a smile creep up her lips for a second.

“People noticed you not being there, so they came to me. ”

The smile went away.

“Oh.. I should be getting back, It’s getting late..” Magda stood up, “Goodbye.”

Alan tried to get another sentence out to her, but all he could muster was a small-

“Goodbye…”

The blonde boy looked at the earrings laying abandoned on the fountain.

“It feels weird. It tingles.”

“Yeah, it does that. Means it’s cleaning your pores.” Felicity said as she applied another layer of the face mask onto Magda, “This stuff is _not_ cheap.”

Magda’s face was covered in a pink mud-like substance, which she had never seen before. Mud masks were fairly common in the slums, but pink masks? She had never heard of them even once. 

“If it starts to burn, tell me immediately. I don’t want you getting hives.”

“When are we gonna get rid of my scars?”

“Ah...yeah...about that..” Felicity started as she put down the container that held the mask in it down on her vanity, “You’re...keeping them.”

“W-what? But you said-”

“Magda, I know what I said, I’m sorry. Scar stuff is super expensive. Like.. a lot of nobles can’t afford it. We barely can, We’ve had one container for around 10 years. Mother said that unless it's disfiguring we can’t, and shouldn’t, do anything. In her own words, we need your scars to make the story sound more realistic.”

“B-but that’s not fair..”

“Life isn’t fair. I know how you feel.”

“You don’t though…” Magda whispered to herself.

“Uh...um... So..”

“Yeah…”

“Miss! Miss!” A maid knocked on the door and came in, “Miss Magda! You have a letter!”

“Oh...thank you,” Magda said as the took the letter out of its envelope.

The maid quickly left and Felicity looked over Magda’s shoulder. 

Felicity barely had to even look at the letter to recognize what it was for. The stamp was from a lower noble family that had nearly fallen off of the radar but somehow kept its place in the social circle despite almost nothing being spoken of the family. When it came to nobility even bad gossip was more likely to keep your family high in the social circle than no gossip at all. 

_‘If you want to be important be memorable.’_ Felicity thought to herself as she leaned over Magda’s shoulders.

“Geez Magda, already a proposal?”

“That’s how nobles propose? Sending letters?”

“Sometimes yes sometimes no, it may be a love letter,” Felicity shrugged her shoulders, “Come on read it!”

Magda laughed a little bit and covered her mouth.

“Oh, now you have to tell me!” Felicity tried to snatch the letter away from Magda, but Magda avoided it.

“Well,” Magda started.

She dramatically cleared her throat and stood up.

“Dear Magda Ellenstein!” Magda spoke in a male impersonation that was meant to make fun of the letter’s sender, “I humbly offer you my love and devotion! When I saw you at the ball today I couldn’t help but fall for your grace and beauty!”

“Beauty, yeah sure I guess. Grace?! What is that man thinking!” Felicity chuckled.

“Felicity, be quiet! I’m getting to the good part!”

Magda continued reading the letter, it was filled with some of the most cringe-worthy...well they were probably supposed to be compliments anyway. Half the things in the letter made no sense. It was also filled with little doodles of hearts, and a bird...for some reason.

“Wow, So can I start called you the slum noble now?” Felicity mocked the letter.

“Absolutely not! You are to call me the noble in the shadows from now on!”

The girls burst into laughter in near unison.

“This can’t be real! It has to be a joke! There is no way!” Felicity laughed loudly and stood up from her seat, “Man, Magda. Thanks for the laugh. It’s getting pretty late though.”

The girls looked out the window and saw the dark sky dotted with stars.

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Felicity handed Magda a rag to wash her face off with.

“Yeah make sure to bundle up tonight!” Felicity said giving Magda a wink.

Magda tilted her yeah and nodded before heading back to her room. She had never felt so happy to get rid of clothes before. She grabbed some of the thickest sleepwear she had and slipped right into bed.

The cold night seeped in through her window, but she knew that it wouldn’t help if she closed the curtains. She liked the sight of the moon, anyway.

“Magda. Maaagda. Magda!”

“Ah!” Magda shot up in bed before rubbing her eyes.

“I didn’t mean actually go to bed. Just pretend.”

“It’s,” Magda looked over at her window, “It’s late Felicity.”

They both whispered to each other to not wake up Eliza.

“We are gonna sneak out.”

“W-what? Won’t Mis...Mother get mad?”

“Worst she can do is ground me, she won’t do anything to you. Yet. At least right now you're her star child.”

“What would we even do? It’s too late for most things. I’m sure all nobles are sleeping.”

“We don’t really have to do anything. Just sneak out. Do our thing. Everybody does it. Besides the civilians in the slums are some of the best!”

Before Magda could respond Felicity pulled her out of bed, and picked her up.

“Wow you’re light,” Felicity blushed a little “A-anyway. I hope you like gardens.”

Magda had to admit the gardens were quite pretty at nighttime. Sure it was winter, but the trees themselves were very nice. The girls had snuck into the Ellenstein Garden. It wasn’t really even sneaking out, but it was a bit of an adventure.

“So! See anybody important making googly eyes at you, hm?”

“A-ah...no. Not as far as I know.”

“Do you have googly eyes for somebody?”

Magda blushed slightly and looked down. 

“He...doesn’t care for me. I’m sure he wants to befriend me but nothing more..”

“Who is he? I’ll beat ‘em up if you want!” Felicity joked, only to look at Magda’s face and realize. Magda was...definitely not in the joking mood.

“No, he’s nice and all. It’s just...he doesn’t seem... he doesn’t seem to... Well, it’s just a feeling.”

“Magda, girl-code! You can’t not tell me!”

“Girl-code? Is that a book?”

“Uh...um...no..yes? It’s unspoken rules basically. Like if a girl had lipstick on their teeth you tell them.”

“Well if you want to know that bad, who do you have a crush on?”

“I asked you first!”

“I asked second!”

Felicity grumbled for a few seconds, “Barris...happy?”

“Barris Sakan?”

“Yeah, yeah I know-”

“I hope you have good luck with him! You two would be cute together!”

“N-nobody's ...thank you Magda. Anyway, I have your love interests narrowed down by now.”

“What?”

“It’s either Alan,Ivan, Balfey, or Xavier.”

“I only know one..” Magda admitted.

Felicity stopped in her tracks as they were walking,and did a little squeal.

“I knew it, Magda! I knew it!”

Felicity ran to Magda and jumped up and down.

“I planned a date for you, Magda! That’s the real reason I snuck you out!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Felicity! Please tell me you didn’t!”

“Magda, I have to help you out!”

Magda felt her body temperature rise as she blushed.

“Felicity please tell them I’m sick!” She faked a cough for a few seconds, “You can’t just set me up on dates like this!”

“Oh come on Magda, have a little fun! I do this stuff all the time.”

Magda finally started to run from felicity only to be caught a few seconds later. Felicity laughed for a second and a half before realizing how quickly Magda’s heart was beating.

“I uh…” She let go of Magda, “You’re not feeling well… go back to sleep.”

“T-than-”

“Magda, just go.”

Magda walked back inside and climbed back through the window they escaped through, and back to her room. The house was remarkably dark. The moon failed to light up most of the rooms, Magda feared she would run into something and get caught. Luckily, she managed to stumble back into her room. 

She was half-expecting Eliza to be there. Yet, the room was empty.

“Felicity, you’re usually not like this. What’s wrong?” Ivan quietly sat down next to Felicity. The tavern was as lively as ever, yet Felicity didn’t move an inch. 

Ivan moved over to his friend and sat down next to her with two drinks in his hands, one for him and one for her.

“Ivan, what do you think of me?”

“Uh….”

“Like.. am I bad?” Felicity took the drink Ivan offered her. 

A noblewoman should never trust a civilian outside of a ball, especially with drinks. Felicity knew Ivan wouldn’t do anything, and she had known him for years. Since they were little, in fact.

“A bad person?”

“No, I don’t see you like-”

“No! Ugh, that’s not what I meant!” Felicity grumbled as she took a few sips of whatever drink Ivan got for her, “Am I a jerk?”

“Sometimes, yeah. Aren’t we all?”

“I-I keep messing up, Ivan. Do you know Magda- Oh What am I talking about of course you know about her. Well, I tried to invite her out, so I set her up on a date...”

Ivan perked up at that name...it sounded oh so familiar. He knew that name from somewhere. ‘Magda’. Ivan had met plenty of nobles before, but that wasn’t it. He knew a Magda, but he couldn’t put a face to the name.

“Oh, no, Felicity,” Ivan said as he put his now empty glass on the bar.

“I know I know! Xavier isn’t here is he?”

“Oh, him? No, I haven’t seen him at all recently come to think of it.”

“Oh thank the Goddess!” Felicity near yelled as she relaxed a bit in her chair, she quickly had to put her foot down to prevent herself from falling over.

“I heard he’s working to stop the Revolts.”

“The rev-what now?”

“The revolts? Yeah, people are sick of nobles. They’ve mostly been small. I’ve been told that more than likely they’ll just give up.”

Felicity felt a slight drop in her stomach. She clenched her drink a bit in her hands.

“Do you think they’ll actually do anything?” Her voice trembled slightly.

Ivan stopped for a few seconds and thought about the question for a bit.

“Yeah.”

“D-don’t just say yeah!”

“Well, Felicity… it’s just a matter of time, really. People have been mad for ...awhile now. The saint...well hasn’t really been doing anything. The 4 big houses haven’t done anything in years. In my opinion, it’s about time something is done about it.”

“It’s not that easy, Ivan. I mean they have their own issues too.”

“Like what dress they’re going to wear? Or if they’re going to have to adopt one of the thousands of bastards they produce every year, must be super hard.”

“Is that...what you think noble life is like?”

Ivan shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not...Ivan, listen. They’re trying. I promise.”

“I want to think that...I really do.”

The morning light shone through the windows and directly onto Magda’s eyes, forcing her awake. The blonde girl looked around for a few seconds she examined her surroundings, before standing up. She stumbled over to her closet, still half asleep, she didn’t know what she was going to wear if she needed to wear anything special. A quick knock on her door woke her up completely.

“Miss Magda? There is a delivery for you!” 

“Oh, Just leave it outside of the door, I’ll grab it. Thank you.”

Magda slid the box into her room using her foot. The box was decently heavy, nothing too much. Just as expected, there were a few dresses inside of the box. All of them nice, and most of them were darker colors. Dark colors tend to look better on light-haired people. One was pure black, another a greyish-pink, finally one was a navy blue.

Magda had no clue if there was a ball today or not. More than likely there was, but without knowing she slid back under her sheets.

Only a few seconds passed before another knock woke Magda from her daydream.

“Magda,” it was Miss Eliza...mother

“Y-yes...mother?”

“You’ve been invited to a social gathering held by the Jorcastles.”

“Ah! I’ll get Felic-”

“She’s..not going. She’s sick,” Something about the way Eliza said that made her feel strange. Something was most definitely off.

Magda felt a sudden urge in her stomach, “May I see the Invitation?”

“No, A servant came with the message. There was no letter.”

Another strike shot through her, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to make Eli...Mother angry.

“Thank you, W-”

“Wear Blue,” Eliza shut the door quickly making Magda flinch. It was only when She heard the doorknob click as it locked did she realize she probably shouldn’t ask too many questions in this house. At least this early.

Her mouth opened to protest, but no words came out, Only a sigh as she examined her latest dresses.

Most of them were nothing extraordinary, except the navy blue one was eye candy to the highest degree. Magda had sworn she had made something very similar in the past. She examined it and immediately fell in love with it. All the flowers reminded her of some distant memory that had been long forgotten.

The night’s ball was small, only a few people. Magda’s heart raced without Felicity by her side, but she was also comforted by the lies she had made about her past. Those would at least cover her tracks for a small while.

Before long a servant came and whisked her away to the Duchess Tilla’s side. Their conversation was pleasant, mostly just small talk about how their days were, how Magda had been adjusting, ect.

“So, Miss Ellenstein what would you say was the biggest struggle?”

“Hm,” Magda looked at Tilla in thought she stayed quiet for a few moments as her mind searched for something to say, “I think the hardest part of growing up in the slums was food.”

“Ah, of course. I’m sure nothing in the slums even compares to some of the delicacies we have at this ball!” Tilla laughed as she covered her mouth.

‘She really has no idea what the slums are like ...does she?’ Magda thought as she smiled at the older woman.

“Hm, Young lady? Is something wrong?”

“Absolutely not! Plea-please don’t worry!”

Tilla looked deeply at Magda. Chills were sent through every inch of Magda’s spine. It was almost like Tilla was trying to steal Magda’s soul with her eyes alone.

“Ah...I apologize. I was staring... how rude of me… your earrings are gorgeous,” Tilla looked away from Magda for a few seconds before spotting her prey.

She spotted who else but Lynna and smiled slightly before putting her attention back to the more valuable blonde in front of her.

“Magda, you must tell me more about that jewelry! I’ve never seen anything like it!” Tilla raised her voice as she made eye contact with her step-daughter.

“Oh..please don’t flatter me.” 

Lynna scoffed as she ran away from the scene in the garden. She knew Tilla was going to pull something like this.

“Magda, I have kind of a strange question.”

“Mhhm?”

“While you were in the slums,” Tilla started, “Did you ever kill anybody?”

“Huh!? N-no I couldn’t! I wouldn’t! I-”

Tilla’s face dropped a bit, as if she wanted to hear the opposite.

“Ah, I’m just teasing. You really are as adorable as they say. Unfortunately your sister on the other hand… well I understand why you called her just a friend at our first ball. I wouldn’t want to be compared to that brute either.” 

“Oh, She’s not that bad now that I got to know her a bit.”

Tilla looked at Magda with a...confusing expression. It was somewhere between anger and happiness that Magda couldn’t pinpoint no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes smiled, but her mouth was stuck in a semi-frown. 

“Well,” Tilla broke the silence, “I must be going now. I must ask you a favor, please tell me more about the slums next time.”

Magda and Tilla said their goodbyes and headed their own ways. Magda was only able to take a few steps before being spoken to by another anonymous noble whose name would be forgotten in just an hour or so.

All until-

“Excuse me, would you like a drink?”

Magda turned around and saw a servant, a very familiar servant.

“I-Ivan?”

The boy looked at her in shock before standing up straight, “M-miss I- wait. Magda! Oh my gosh it’s you!”

“Oh my gosh!” Magda near squealed as she held out her arms to hug him, only for him to back away.

“N-not here, People will judge you,” Ivan took a fruity looking drink off of the plate he held in his left hand and handed it to Magda, “I’m on shift right now. I’ll...send for Felicity later,” Ivan began to walk away from Magda.

“Ivan..wait,” Magda wanted to reach out for her long-lost friend but lacked the courage to actually stop him from walking away.

Ivan didn’t even turn around, he just kept walking. Mainly to hide the growing smile on his face.

_‘Magda. That was her name.’_ he thought

Magda had continued to speak to countless people, she told then all the same things over and over. Yes, she lived in the slums. No she never worked with Hosta. No she had a job, etc, etc. Magda felt her head churning from saying the same words over and over again. It wasn’t a headache, but instead it just felt grinding.

“Uh...Magda?” Magda perked up slightly at the voice, before looking away for a second to catch her breath. She was going to have to be a broken record yet again. She looked behind herself and saw Alan. 

She breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to him.

“Yes?”

Alan put his hand in his pocket and felt the earrings, “I wanted to speak with you. It’s been a while.”

“It’s been a few days. Not that long.”

“W-well anyways I was wondering if I uhm..could..”

“Hm? Sir Alan, you’re stuttering.”

“Can I have this dance with you?”

That night Magda’s brain refused to shut down. Her thoughts raced over and over again. She remembered Alan,he remembered her he had to..... at least to an extent. She remembered his greyish eyes growing large as he saw her. It gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She felt her face getting warm as she buried her head in a pillow. It really was Alan, wasn’t it. She never met another Alan so it must be him, right? None that had blonde hair, and those ...pretty eyes of his… or his voice…

Magda buried her head deeper into the pillow, trying not to let all of the food she had eaten at the ball come up from her stomach to make an unpleasant visit. She definitely drank too much. A young light-haired girl had offered her drinks in exchange for a few moments with Magda. The drinks were particularly weak. Magda had only drunk one or maybe three ...well…..maybe just a little sip of her 5th glass...not too awful much. At least for a slums girl.

Drinks in the slums were usually a kick in the mouth with every sip, they usually tasted like straight cleaning liquids, but they got you drunkest the quickest. They were also fairly cheap, Whatever she was given was something...amazing… a mix of strawberries and...another flavor Magda couldn’t quite figure out. It hit her later then she thought it would.

Now Magda was swooning into her pillow about a boy who probably hadn’t even thought about her in years. He probably forgot her for the longest time, but she forgot about him at the same time. 

Her childhood wasn’t a very happy one, but Alan and her shared quite a few memories together. He would understand her. He already did. He met her before. He played with her once before… she was the princess and he was the prince. She had remembered that moment for years despite it being such a silly memory...

Magda was interrupted by a knock on her door, and Felicity walked in. She looked fairly fine by Magda’s standards. No runny nose, her face wasn't red or pale in the slightest.

“Hey, Magda I- Are...are you drunk?”

“No...just a bit buzzed, and tired.”

“Well, I...I thought you’d want to know that a friend of mine-”

“Ivan?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get to the point I guess. He..wants to see you sometime. He’s not dangerous or anything. He says he knows you.”

“Yeah, we know each other…”

“Alright...just making sure.”

Without another word, Felicity left the room and headed to her own. Worry rising in her mind. Ivan had psyched her out with stories of revolutionaries, and revolts in other kingdoms. How civilians would chop the heads off of nobles and drink their blood to show the world what they were capable of. Even though Felicity’s knowledgeable side, which was tiny but still impressively there, knew those had to be fake. Yeah sure people do crazy things when mad, but not that.

_‘Finsel will be fine,’_ Felicity thought to herself as she slipped out of her day dress and into her silky nightgown.

‘We haven’t had a war in years’

Felicity fell asleep thinking about everything….

Finsel was NOT prepared…..


	8. Chapter 8

Magda’s head ached fiercely as she got out of bed. The sun seemed to scorch her eyes, and she pulled her blanket over her head to hide her face from the light. She groaned as she felt the sun peek through her blanket slightly. 

‘Gah… I shouldn’t have drank so much…’ Magda thought as she took the blanket off and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She gripped her head for a few seconds before her door opened.

“Miss Magda, Miss Felicity ordered you some medicine…”

Magda waved the maid off without a word, and she heard a light click as the maid put down a metal tray on her bed stand. Magda plugged her nose as she drank the liquid. Only for her face to unclench. It wasn’t...terrible…

It definitely tasted just slightly off, but nothing Magda couldn't stomach. She remembered the sludge of medicine that she used to choke down in the slums. Whatever it was usually worked if you managed to get a whole sip of it down without throwing it up seconds later. That horrid medicine, awful as it was, was cheap and usually came in big bottles. It was one of the only ways a girl at the bottom could have her cheap thrills without feeling like death was at her door the next day.

Magda felt her body surge with energy after getting the medicine down. Her head ache faded as a few minutes past. She breathed heavily as she curled back in her bed, this time being able to fully relax in the morning sun.

About an hour past before Magda heard the door open.

“Hey, Magda. Good news,” Felicity walked into Magda’s room and smiled at her brightly.

“Let’s hear it.”

“You have the whole day to yourself, mostly anyway. Ivan wants to meet up with you today.”

“Ah...where?”

“So, there’s this greenhouse….”

Despite the winter cold, the greenhouse was warm. Magda was nearly sweating from the heat, even though she wore one of her lighter winter dresses. Which still shielded her from the cold outside, but didn’t scorch her the second she stepped indoors.

‘I’ll have to get some summer dresses before spring hits,’ Magda thought to herself as she paced near the rose bushes.

“Hello, my lady. I’m glad you came.” A voice boomed from behind her

“Ah! Ivan! You came!” Magda turned around and greeted Ivan.

“Uhm….Magda...I-I wish I would’ve known you were a noble… I would’ve treated you better..”

“What? You were always kind to me, what do you mean? Anyway...what even happened to you? You just got up and vanished one day!”

Ivan smiled a bit as he remembered something...

It was him ,far younger than he was today, quietly packing his bags, looking out of the windows every so often. Hoping to see Magda just one last time before he had to leave. The silence of his family home broke everything inside of him down to a sliver of resistance. A once lively household reduced to a mere shell. Death and debt plagued his family. It had not helped that his father…..

“I’m sorry Magda,” Ivan said to the blonde girl in front of him, “My family. Well it wasn’t stable. At all,really.”

“Ah! I’m sorry I-”

“Nope, don’t worry. You’re fine ,my lady.”

“Ivan, just call me Magda. You know me.”

“Magda, I’m sorry. We don’t really know each other anymore.”

Magda felt her shoulders drop, and hints of anger building in her voice.

“Ivan, what do you mean? I’m the same Magda I was back then. Nothing changed.”

“I mean...you’re….” As much as Ivan wanted to say something else...something nicer he couldn’t, “You’re a nobility now.” “Does..that change anything?” Magda could hear her voice rising despite her attempts to keep her cool.

“No...I mean, yeah kinda. My lady, I’d love to remeet you.”

Magda’s anger burned into a blush as he smiled at her. Ivan looked at her blush.

“You blush at everything.”

“I do not!”

“You always did! Even as a kid if a boy ,or a girl for that matter, even smiled you blushed like a tomato. I remember you and Alan. Lovebirds.”

“We were nothing of the sort! What about you and that oren girl! Now you two were real lovers.”

“Coco and I were nothing more than friends-”

“Most of the time,” Magda pulled a fan out and covered her mouth to chuckle.

Ivan blushed and pulled the fan away from Magda’s face.

“Your cute Magda, Don’t cover your smiles.”

Pink? No, Now magda’s face was bright red at this point. 

“Don’t make fun of me!”

Felicity looked down as she watched Magda return from her visit with Ivan. She felt her heart grow with some sick disgusting feeling. A growing void overtook her heart and left her chest empty.

“Oh, Felicity! It was amazing! He is just the same as I remember!” Magda hugged her friend tightly, “I’m so happy right now! You planned it all out for me. I-I I could kiss you right now!”

Those words struck Felicity’s heart hard. She forced a smile ,and hugged her …friend? 

“Always, Magda. I’m always here for a pal!”

“I can see that! I owe you a big favor!”

“I’m not a debtor Magda, You keep your favor for now.”

“Ah...Felicity haven’t seen you here in awhile,” One of the many nobles Felicity had become... acquainted with greeted her. He held his hand out.

“No, not again. Do me a favor and leave.”

“Come on Fel~ We all know you can’t do much better than me. Why not?” He purred as he reached for her hand.

“Do you want to get punched again, I’m really not in the mood for this.” Felicity said as she stood up from her chair, the piece of furniture made an ungodly squeal as she moved it aside.

Felicity made her way out of the Tavern. She wasn’t in the mood for...him. She never was in the mood for him anyway.

‘I only got with him because I thought he was cool! It was nothing bigger than that!’

Her fist clenched as she started down the dark streets of Finsel. 

Felicity’s confidence drained from her, her gotty make-up along with a shirt that barely covered her breasts and definitely didn’t cover her stomach once made her feel on top of the world, now it was only a reminder of everything she wasn’t. She was a noblewoman, she had more money than she really needed, and she even had the illusion of a family. She lacked almost everything else, confidence, beauty, a nice voice… She looked down at her body. The one thing she lacked now was true freedom.

She quickly began to speed walk home. She heard the distant whirrings of machines, and horses hooves clicking on the cobblestone roads.

“Ms. Ellenstein?”

As soon as Felicity heard the voice she quickly turned around. It was Alan. The blondie from the guards.

“You scared me! Don’t do that!”

“Aren’t you cold? It’s the middle of winter…”

“Nah, it’s all good. I’m just heading home.”

Felicity felt comfortable around Blondie. She never felt his eyes drift away from her face or eyes. No matter how seductive she thought she looked he never looked at her as anything other than a noblewoman.

“Alan, why are you even out here?”

“Just...patrolling..” Alan’s eyes went to the road for a few seconds.

“Bull. I know you’re up to something. Come on! What is it?”

Alan reached into his pockets and brought something shining out of it. 

“M-Ms. Magda left her earrings at the last ball! I wanted to return them to her…”

“You sure you didn’t steal them?”

“I-I would never! Felicity please understand-”

Ivan failed to listen to the rest of the conversation. All his thoughts were about those earrings….

“Ah, the two Ellenstein sisters, how lovely!” Ivan cheered as he handed Felicity a drink and at least tried to give one to Magda.

“Thank you, Ivan. I uh...learned my lesson.”

Ivan smiled a bit, as he put the drink back on the plate he was carrying. Felicity gave Ivan a small wink as he departed, he winked back.

“What was that all about?” Magda asked.

“Nothing, I just like the drinks he gives.”

“I’m talking about all the winking. I’m not as naive as you think I am.”

“Ah, well he’s growing on you isn’t he?”

“W-what?”

“He’s not just a friend is he?”

“Huh!? We are just friends. Nothing more nothing less.”

“I have a hard time believing that, Magda.”

“Well, I don’t have any feelings for him. He’s very sweet, but…. I can’t see him as anything more than a friend.”

“You’ve gone on what? One date? It may change!”

“Felicity...I already…”

“Whoa whoa there! Who is it! Girl code! Girl Code!”

“You already have it narrowed down to two.”

“If it’s not Ivan it’s either Alan or Xavier. Alan, isn’t it? I don’t even think you’ve met Xavier yet he’s been gone for like 3 months.”

“Yes..” Magda blushed a little bit as she knew Alan was going to be at this ball.

“Oh, Don’t be embarrassed! Every noblewoman or noble thinks he’s at least a little cute!”

“I actually knew him before I was brought into the Ellenstein family.”

‘Brought in?’ Lynna thought as she hid behind a wall, obscuring her from being caught and humiliated by the Ellenstein sisters.

‘Magda acts as if she’s nothing but a stray dog.. I need to find giulolo. She’ll know more about this.’

The green lady walked away in search of the redheaded Oren girl. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she knew those Ellensteins were becoming more and more prestigious. They had even been invited to the senate in just one year. It had been over a year since Magda was found, and Lynna still found it all too convenient. How on earth did Eliza find her twin in such a place as Finsel? There was no way that after over 10 years of searching they just happened across her while looking for a maid.

‘There’s no way...not a single way! Magda is a fraud! I know it!’

Lynna walked around the overly crowded ballrooms. People seemed to be shoulder to shoulder, she put her arms to work and started pushing people away from her. The small Redhead was already speaking to somebody. A blonde girl whose name Lynna didn’t care to know, and never would. 

“Giulolo, a moment,” Lynna demanded as she hip-checked the blonde girl away.

“Ah, Miss Lynna, what do you need Giulolo for?”

The blonde girl protested at Lynna.

“You have no right to shove me away!” the noblewoman pointed her finger in Lynna’s face

“Quiet! Little noble! Now leave, you aren’t wanted here!”

The blonde huffed as she sashayed away from Lynna. Even a lower noble knew that it wasn’t worth the battle for an oren’s attention.

“Well, Giulolo. How much do you know about this...Magda Ellenstein?”

“Well, she was born to unknown parents-”

“I knew it!” Lynna had already began to celebrate in her head.

“Who was then revealed to be Eliza Ellenstein when she turned-”

“Get to the point, Oren!”

“Ah! Miss Lynna is scary… Well uhm… she grew up in the slums after being kidnapped and now she’s returned to her family.”

“There has to be some more information! Anything!”

“Unfortunately, since Magda was kidnapped and grew up in the slums Giulolo has little to no information on her… She did wear some earrings that-”

“Ugh! I don’t care about her stupid earrings!” Lynna whined as she walked off without saying goodbye to the Oren girl.

‘I’m gonna find out what’s up with Magda. She isn’t a noble! She can’t be!’

Magda’s dress spun in the wind that blew through the ballroom. She looked like a rose in full bloom. Alan wasn’t the only person to take notice of it. He saw a few others looking in her direction. He knew he wasn’t the only man who thought about her, but in a bad way of course!

“That Magda girl really is a beauty!” One nobleman said as he smiled towards her.

Alan didn’t flinch at these comments even a single bit. They were true after all. She was the true beauty of Finsel. At least to Alan she was, anyway.

“Imagine being her. All that attention! Must be nice!” A noble woman walked down the stairs said to her, probably, sister.

That comment didn’t phase him either. It really must be nice being nobility….

“Hm… imagine that. Being so pretty, and yet so naive ...” One man looked at Magda with strange eyes that Alan was all too familiar with. 

Those words made him perk up slightly. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to kick somebody out of a ball,but more or less he was curious about what they were going to say about her..

The man looked over at a boy who had to be around Alan’s age if not a bit younger. The boy looked up at his brother? More likely his father, but still.

“How to you feel about her?”

“I uhm…” The boy shuffled uncomfortably, “She’s kinda pretty I guess?”

“Listen kid, she’s the talk of Finsel right now. You have to at least try to make a move on her before it’s too late!”

“But she’s older than me…”

The talk between the two kept going for a few minutes before Alan tuned out of it. It wasn’t every day that Alan took advice from a complete stranger, but he came to learn that they sometimes are smarter than the playboy Alan used to go to for advice.

“Lynna, go to sleep.”

“Mother, this is important!”

“DID I STUTTER?! I won’t have you seen with peasants! You’ve made enough of a name for yourself today!”

Lynna flinched at Tilla’s words. She raised her hands to her face for a second. 

“N-no...I-”

“Don’t even continue. If you have bags under your eyes tomorrow ...”

Before Tilla could finish her sentence Lynna was under her covers and curled up.

“Good,” Tilla shut the door loud enough to shake the windows.

‘If I’m quiet enough I can sneak out of here…’ 

The night was dark and frozen, but Lynna felt the heat of both hatred and curiosity in her head. She discarded her nightgown in favor of a slightly warmer coat and gown. The gown was brown, all Lynna would have to do would be to steal an apron from a servant. That would be easy enough. Her footsteps were near silent down the hallways and stairs. All she needed to do was-

“My lady, what are you doing up so late?” 

Lynna’s heart jumped then softened as she saw her favorite person, her servant….

“Shh! Quiet, I-I have a favor to ask of you Lawrence.”

“Anything, My gorgeous radiant star-”

“I need you to get me an apron, don’t ask! Just go grab one and hurry back. I ca- I can..make it worth your while, I promise!”

“Lynna, you don’t owe me a-”

“Lawrence! Just go.”

In just a few minutes Lawrence returned with an apron. It was dirtied with mud and stained with something reddish...

“I’m sorry I could not find a clean-”

“Perfect!” Lynna snatched it from his hands and strapped it around her waist. She pulled Lawrence down her his level and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the darkness of the hallways leading to the front door. She felt a small spark in her heart afterward.

‘Perfect now all I need to do is-’ She paused, she snuck out of the house.

She did something her mother could not stop.. She escaped….


	9. Chapter 9

Lynna loved the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It was a mix of pure unbridled joy and fear. Her stomach twisted and turned as she looked back at her home... No. Her prison. Everything smart about her screamed for her to run back into the house, take a shower and burn the clothes. Everything else told her to run. Runaway and never look back at her old life. 

In her mind freedom was more important than fine silks and gems. She couldn’t. She couldn’t leave as much as her brain and body wanted to. She had nowhere to run to. Her mother would just send a search party, and she’d be chained to a servant the rest of her, or their mothers, life. There wasn’t much of a point of running away. Not now anyway.

‘Whatever,’ She thought,’ Even if this is going to be for one night. I’m going to enjoy every second of it!’

Lynna’s legs began to quickly move, almost on their own. 

‘Running. I haven’t ran in so long!’

The outside air made her squeal with delight.

‘I forgot what the night smelled like!’

Every part of it felt like a brand new experience. Everything her mother had banned her from, all of the rules were lifted from her. She was free. She had no makeup smeared on her face, no 10-pound jewelry to haul around, no dress that tripped her at every movement, and no high heels!

Lynna managed to get a good few blocks away from her home before she looked back. A building she wished never to see again, was tiny. The slums felt warm and bright, drunk people cheered from inside bars, children played, people just passed by Lynna without second thought. No sneers, or evil smirks. Just a normal night. Nobody recognized her.

“Ah, what a lovely little rose~” A man, who was not good looking in the slightest held his hand out to Lynna.

Lynna recoiled at the man and swatted his hand away, “Get away from me!”

“Excuse me, little girl!?” He grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip before lifting Lynna off of the ground.

“Let her go Iain!” 

The familiar voice made Lynna shutter a bit, reminding her of her inevitably going back to her prison.

“And who do you- Ack!” The man let go of Lynna’s wrist and looked at the voice's owner, Magda…

“You better leave right now!”

“Hah!” The man scoffed, “What are you going to do, princess? Call your noble friends to come get me?”

“A dear friend of mine needs more skin products. I don’t suggest making me angry!”

“Gah!” The man soon ran off.

“Miss,” Magda held a hand out to Lynna, “Are you okay?”

“Hmph!” Lynna sneered, “I don’t need help from a girl like you!”

“Are you sure? You seemed-”

“Gah! This is why I hate you! You just think you’re so high and mighty don’t you!?”

Magda didn’t bother with the fight. She just walked away from the random civilian who looked oddly familiar. No beauty contest or anything. Lynna watched Magda walk away, waiting for the classic ‘Getting into good lighting to look better’ trick, but…..Magda just disappeared behind a corner. Lynna kept watching, and her eyes never saw Magda look back even once.

She stood up and started to walk behind Magda. Magda was clearly aware of Lynna’s presence but didn’t do anything about it. Magda just looked behind herself every so often. She didn’t seem scared in the slightest.

‘It’s reverse psychology… she’s acting like she has nothing to hide because she has something to hide!’ Lynna thought as she finally managed to find a way to stalk her pretty little target without just following behind her.

Magda breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that strange woman disappear into one of the many alleyways. That woman...looked familiar, but something just seemed off in general about her. She seemed…..personal when she said she hated Magda.

‘ It was probably just a jab at the noble status in general’ Magda convinced herself

Magda disregarded it as she finally reached the house she was looking for. She knocked a few times, and Alan opened the door.

“M-Magda! I wasn’t expecting you to actually come!”

“I’m a woman of my word..”

_‘That’s what she’s hiding! She's ...with a civilian...at night! Oh, what a scandal this will be!’_ Lynna paused, _‘Ah, what am I saying? They’ll never believe me… only Magda will….’_ she smiled _‘Perfect’_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

“Thank you for inviting me, Alan.”

“Ah! You’re welco- welcome! I’m sure it’s not easy to sneak out at night.”

“With friends like Felicity, it’s hardly a challenge.”

“I guess that’s true. She’s like an escapist, I swear she could get out of any place if she really wanted to! Ah! I’m sorry, do you want anything to drink. I know you had a long walk!”

“Ah...no thank you, Alan. I drank before I came here. I know you brought me here for a reason, Alan.”

Alan flinched for a second.

“What do you mean?”

“Alan, I know you're not the type of….you wanted me here for a reason.”

“W-what!?” Alan was blushing like crazy, “I would never do something like that! I-I wouldn’t! That’s not right!”

Magda laughed for a second before stopping Alan.

“You’ll hurt your voice doing that!” Magda laughed, “I didn’t mean like that. I meant...well you’re not the type of person to invite anybody to your house without reason.”

“I- Well Juven told me that-”

“Alan, don’t listen to him. We all know he’s a playboy.”

“A-ah! I’m sorry Magda I didn’t mean!”

Magda interrupted Alan before he could finish.

“I did have something to ask you though.”

“W-what was it?”

“Are you the one who keeps sending me secret admirer letters?”

A few days before…..

Magda had come home from another one of her solo balls without Felicity by her side. A practice which she had more than gotten used to in the years she had been noble. Felicity had joined the mother in reading the mail, something that usually only Eliza did.

“Ma, there’s another letter with no symbol on it.”

“There’s been quite a few of those recently,” Said one of the maids as they passed by.

Eliza looked down at the pile of unknown letters that had begun to pile up. One every day… it was...strange to say the least.

“Magda, I would like you to read those letters in that pile over there.” Eliza pointed to the letters, “There’s been one every day for this whole week.”

Magda nodded her head and grabbed the letters, “Yes mother.”

Magda headed to her room only to be stopped, “Magda, stop being so formal. I’m your mother, after all, I am not your captor.”

The blonde girl could only shake her head yes as she walked up the stairs to her room.

“Felicity, my daughter. How can I get Magda to like me?”

“Maybe not acting like you’re her actual mother may work.”

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Magda opened the wax-sealed letters carefully. The inside of the letters smelled oddly familiar, it was along the lines of metal and steel. She definitely knew that smell. When she opened the letters she gasped loudly. The writing was in red…

‘That's such a bad color choice!’ she thought as she began to read the letter out loud to herself, ‘Black or blue is the only correct ink colors!’

_‘Dear Magda,_

_The first moment I saw you at the Jorcastle ball I knew you were special. Your hair, your eyes, the way you spoke like a bird learning to fly. Even the way you walked seemed to be filled with innocence. It wasn’t only clear to me, but to others as well. Your petite form attracted some.. Interesting stares from my fellow nobles. They talked about you like some object. While I do admit you are very attractive. I can’t write for too much longer I have to be somewhere. I’ll write to you again…._

_From your secret admirer.’_

The first letter seemed somewhat innocent, if not just a tad creepy, it wasn’t something that seemed too unusual. Some men had threatened to have noblewomen killed if they refused their advances. Magda considered herself lucky at the moment.

The letters that followed became stranger and stranger. Somewhere more innocent but the last few, or more so the last one crawled under her skin.

_‘Dear Magda,_

_I know you haven’t been reading my letters. This upsets me sure but for you I can overcome it. I decided to leave you a little gift. I want to see you wear it tonight, or whatever night works for you. We danced at the last ball and I knew by your eyes alone it was love. The moonlight would illuminate your eyes so well. That gift? Under your bed.’_

Magda’s brain told her to ignore this little letter and to not look, or at least get somebody to watch just in case something bad happened. Her body fought her mind tooth and nail, and she ended up looking anyway. It was a dress. Not ugly by any means. It was gorgeous, masterfully tailored, and it was clearly handmade. 

She threw the thing on the floor and pushed it back under her bed. She paced her room for what felt like days. What was she going to do? He…. she? Managed to get into Magda’s room and hide a dress. It couldn’t be Felicity her handwriting looked extremely different from her admirers...

She smiled at Alan knowing he could at least attempt to help her situation.

“Secret...admirer? Alan questioned

“Ah!” Magda looked at the clock, “Go on and say what you need to say. We don’t have time.”

Felicity quietly snuggled into her blanket. Her mind was still stirring after helping Magda sneak out. Felicity was always the best at running away from her problems. She smiled as she thought of Shana, yet another girl who could slip her way out of any space with relative ease.

Felicity’s mind quickly switched back to Magda. What if she got caught? What would everyone think of her? Sneaking off to anybody’s, much less a citizen’s, and a male citizen at that's house during the night would be the scandal of the year. That was all Magda needed, to be a social outcast. She didn’t have the ‘Slums Girl’ excuse anymore. Everybody saw her as a true noblewoman now.

She looked over at the clock on the wall. 12:00 PM the constant ticking kept her worrying. 

‘If she’s not back by one, I’m going to get her!’ Felicity promised herself as she sat up in her bed. 

‘I’ll head out at 12:30. That will give me more than enough time to find Alan’s place and get her back. Thank the goddess it’s spring, she can always just fake a cold if she’s tired.’

Felicity got out of her bed and headed to her closet to get ready.

“Well, I don’t see you very much anymore…. You’re such a popular woman and everybody wants a moment with you…”

“Thank you for the compliment, Alan bu-”

“I really miss seeing you, Magda… I know it’s so selfish of me to drag you out here in the middle of the night. You could’ve been hurt, or kidnapped on the way over!” Alan started to blush yet again, “N-not that you can’t take c-care of yourself. I...I’m sorry, Magda. I put you in harm's way….yet again.”

“Alan, you never put me in harm's way. That guardsman incident happened a year ago.”

“Well, you still could’ve been hurt!”

“Well, Alan think of it like this. I wasn’t.”

“That's...you never should’ve even had the option of being hurt…”

“Alan,” Magda grabbed Alan’s hand, “Look me in the eyes, I wasn’t hurt. It wouldn’t have been your fault even if I was.”

Alan blushed as the blonde girl grabbed his hands. He felt his stomach twist and turn.

“Magda, I-” Alan brought his face closer to Magda’s, and put his hand on her cheek, “I wanted to tell you I-”

A loud bang on the door stopped the embrace, slightly annoyed Alan went to open the door.

“Hey, Alan. Magda, you have to come home now! It’s late! Oh uh...am I interrupting something?” Felicity looked behind Alan and saw Magda. Felicity sighed in relief. Nothing happened. ‘

“So...Magda, did I do something wrong? You don’t look the best..” The two Ellenstein sisters walked back to their home in the dead of night.

“Ah… it’s just… me and Alan..”

“Don’t worry, you two can get some alone time… eventually.”

“Felicity!”

“Listen, Magda, I’m really not judging you. I’m not a hypocrite.”

“Thank you felicity. You understand.”

“Yeah, I used to date this one guy. Count Revie, he’s...not a good guy Magda.”

“Ah…. is he like Juven?”

“What, no Juven’s cool. Revie is not, he’s like. Imagine Juven, right?”

“Mhmm?”

“But literally all the bad parts, mix in a bit of Lynna’s overwhelming confidence even when she knows damn well that she’s wrong, mix in the slyness of Brala, and let it marinade in Barris’s good looks and you have the perfect recipe for… well, for just the worst...

“Ah, he is your ex?”

“I..uh...I guess you can say that. I mean we were never really official. We just kinda hung out a lot and got into trouble. I mean don’t get me wrong we never did anything!”

“I’ve heard a few rumors…”

“I know I know it sounds- Wait for what?”

“Well, I talked to Miss Kelly and she let me in on some rumors about you…”

“What!? Don’t stop there what did she say!?”

“Ah… well, she said that you and Revie supposedly had a child together-”

“How does that even make sense?”

“Oh, she said the rumors were started by Lynna...so they never got too far.”

“Big surprise there. Well, nothing gets past Kelly.”

The adoptive sisters walked down the now empty streets of Finsel. Not even an hour ago they were bustling with activity. A crowd had gathered around a short girl with white hair

“The nobles have done nothing for us!” the tiny girl yelled as she stomped her foot on the box she was standing on, “I say we finally do something about it!”

A few people left the crowd as the girl said those words.

“Cowards! Every last one of you! Prove yourselves worthy of freedom!”

The people cheered as they held up their fists. The chants of the revolt kept in Magda’s head the whole night. Her body refused to stop shaking. They weren’t actually going to do anything...right? No...they wouldn’t they would fail… wouldn’t they?

The ball felt slightly off, as if the air was somehow thicker than usual you could probably cut it with a knife. Everybody seemed to be having a great time, except Magda. She had a deep void like feeling in the pit of her stomach. She danced and smiled, but no matter what she did the feeling never left her. It was almost like a ghost, or a demon watching her over her shoulder. 

She spoke to all of her favorite people, Felicity, Ivan, Alan, and even Motiti, but she didn’t feel right. She didn’t feel safe.

She had more than enough protection with Alan alone. Ivan would probably take his life for Magda… 

As a child, Magda had first hand seen the horrors of the slums. Children getting killed for minor offenses, robberies, and that wasn’t even a quarter of all that Magda had seen. She herself had...experience with the cruelty of the slums. Everybody was angry at everybody. All the time. She had once hated the nobles too, she hated their power, their money, everything. Now she had become what she used to hate most, and she was enjoying it while her people were suffering at the hands of the people she spoke to.

She could do something about it! She knew she could! It would take work, but she could at least try. 

Magda looked around the ball for anybody of importance. She had to tell Alan what she heard. She had to! It was crucial. She may be the only one who could-

Magda felt her hand being tugged, hard into a corner of the ballroom.

“Ah, Magda I’m so glad I found you. I have a little favor to ask~” Lynna said


End file.
